Le Fey
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: One shot. Set mainly before the series. How much did Morgana know about her mother? No spoilers. Please review xx


Le Fey

Morgana often thought about the woman who had given birth to her, her mother. Strange to call someone that she couldn't remember that, as it implied familiarity when in fact she had none. It hadn't really bothered her too much when she was little because there had often been other women around who had filled in the position of her mother, telling her how to behave like a proper lady and so on. She also had her father who had been, pretty much, the center of her life. All her father's love for her mother was turned onto her as his life revolved around her. It was most unusual to see a man like him so devoted to a little girl like her. He taught her things that many other ladies didn't know like how to use a sword and dagger, ride a horse like the men did, put armor on and to be brave and to believe in herself.

She only wished to know her mother when the day of her birth came around. On that day her father would have a melancholic expression and so she wanted that that day never came around. One year she had completely ignored it altogether.

If she ever tried to conjure any images or memories none came except for someone with pale slender hands stroking her hair. But this could be something she purely imagined – another woman she had used in the absence of her mother. She had only ever once asked her father about her mother but he had looked so upset that Morgana vowed she would never speak of her again. All he had ended up telling her was that she, Morgana, looked almost identical to her and her mother was beyond any beauty he had ever seen. Having no answers that shed any light from her father she had decided to ask her nurse who provided her with some information.

"Your mother, some say, was part fey and I must say knowing her myself I can see how one could come to that conclusion. Never had you seen a beauty like hers. Tall and very slender, pale skin that never darkened under the summer sun and bright green eyes like your kitten's. She had long masses of black hair like a raven's wing and she was so graceful she seemed like she was floating, hardly skimming the floor as she moved."

But the nurse didn't elaborate further and Morgana, content with that, didn't ask anything more. She could in her mind's eye now create an image, however hazy, of a woman who had died quite suddenly during a riding expedition when Morgana had been only four summers old.

No one said anything at length as to where they had buried her and Morgana had never visited her gravesite. She had disappeared altogether and very few people were alive then to actually remember her. A few of the older staff, when they did talk on the subject, referred to her as 'le fey' and when the looked at Morgana sometimes they whispered that about her. That soon stopped when her father heard about it, he had been furious and at the time Morgana hadn't understood. Now she knew what it meant, the fairy, and she guessed she could understand her father's reaction. It wasn't just anger but fear that anything should happen to her.

Once when Morgana had woken up crying from a bad dream, her father had come into comfort her. The dreams had been becoming more regular and although not all of them were bad some were so frightening that she wouldn't sleep, eat or do anything for a whole day after. He sat down on her bed and told her to listen carefully to what he was going to tell her. He told her that she, unlike other people in the kingdom, was very special but no one should know this. It was important that this should remain a secret because no one would understand and they might try to make her unhappy. Morgana nodded in agreement to what was being asked of her, hardly understanding the significance of this until years later.

She knew now that she was 'le fey' just as her mother hand been. Her dreams were visions of the future events to come and she knew that there was little within her power to stop what was going to eventually happen. Her only regret was that she had told her father of his death, that some how she could have know when it would have been and saved him from his bloody fate. Had that been so then she would have never of had the vision of the golden haired boy. She wouldn't have become Uther's ward and she would have had more time with her father, discovering more truths about her mother. But Morgana had found out one thing at Camelot and that was her mother's name.

Moina.

* * *

Note: In the stories Morgana's (Morgan's) mother is Igraine. As the BBC aren't making Arthur and Morgana siblings I picked a name for her mother that means 'gentle, soft' in Celtic. I think this has a sort of a fey-like feel.  
Will being doing a sister fic to this about Arthur.  
Please review x


End file.
